


i wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Childhood Trauma, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Siblings, Video, but two of them, super short ones this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Both clips set to part of "Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)" fromHeathers: The Musical.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla amvs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war




End file.
